


Return

by m_s_b



Series: Star Charts and Book Spines (Oxford!AU) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Professor Jim, Writer Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to visit home, but it's even better to return to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calming Effect Of The Airport Procedures

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little drabble for AU in which Jim is Astrophysics professor at Oxford University, who shares a loft apartment with his best friend, Sebastian Moran, a writer and an author of bestselling series of thrillers

James shaded his eyes with his hand. It seemed that sun always shone brighter in England than it did in Ireland. He should have taken his sunglasses with him. Sighing tiredly, Jim adjusted the strap of his bag and walked down the walkway to the main part of the terminal.

The repetitiveness of airport procedures had a calming effect on him. He waited patiently for the border control, claimed his baggage and headed to the arrival lounge.

Every year during a spring break, Jim would fly to Ireland to visit his parents, to get some rest from his classes and students. Sebastian never accompanied him during those trips, giving his friend an opportunity to spend some time alone with parents and recharge batteries; James was grateful for that. He knew that Seb would be waiting for him in the lounge, though.

Jim smiled to himself and adjusted his TARDIS bowtie (a gift Sebastian brought him from one of the numerous cons he was invited to). It started as a joke. The first time Sebastian picked him up from the airport, they missed each other in the crowded lounge. _Next time I’m making a tag with your name on it,_ the blond stated when he finally found Jim sitting on the bench outside the terminal. And, to Jim’s surprise, he really did: the next time he returned from Ireland, Sebastian was waiting for him holding a big white paper with ‘James’ written on it. It soon became their tradition, an inside joke they had no intention of sharing with others.

The arrival lounge was crammed with people. Jim looked around and noticing a tag, headed in its direction, dragging his suitcase behind himself.

‘Hi!’ he smiled to Sebastian. The blond smiled back.

_Hello! How was the journey?_ he took the suitcase from the smaller man.

‘Good, although I’m a bit stiff,’ James rolled his head, the spine cracking loudly.

_It’s nothing that a hot, relaxing bath wouldn’t cure,_ Seb put his arm around his friend’s shoulder and led him outside.

 

 


	2. Fire Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to cars, Sebastian values usefulness while his mother focuses on the looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a red Class-B Mercedes. His mother, Lady Moran, is not amused by the colour.

Seb shut the boot of his red Mercedes and moved to the front of the car: Jim was already sitting in the passenger seat. Smiling, Sebastian slid into the driver seat and started the engine. The car purred quietly and smooth sounds of jazz music flew from the speakers.

Seb loved his car. It was red, maneuverable, comfortable and, most importantly, safe; it was enough for the two of them. After all, Sebastian needed it to drive around the city: to pick Jim up from work or get groceries; he sporadically travelled to London (recently, however, those trips became more and more frequent) or to the countryside to visit his parents.

His mother, though, wasn’t so enthusiastic about his vehicle of choice and she was eager to share her disapproval with the rest of the family. Every time he visited the Morans’ mansion, she would nag him about his car.

‘A car speaks about its owner, honey,’ Lady Moran would say during their afternoon tea, ‘And, as a young man you should understand that.’

 _But it’s a Mercedes, mum,_ Seb sighed heavily. Here they were again.

‘Well, maybe it is a Mercedes, but the colour… Don’t take it personally, sweetie, but it’s a car more suitable for a middle-class show-off than a man of your status and position.’

_Mum…_

‘I have to admit,’ Augusta continued, sipping her tea, ‘that I find being seen in this car a bit embarrassing. It’s like sitting in a firetruck. Why couldn’t you buy Class-CL Mercedes? Or at least Class-C?’


	3. Newsflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Jim, Sebastian realizes that stubbornness runs in the Moriarty family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's relationship with his father isn't rocky - they are both too stubborn to try to understand each other's positions and too proud to admit that they may be wrong, but they really love each other.
> 
> Jim spent most of his childhood following his mother so they have a really strong bond. Although, she has a tendency to treat him as if he was still a six-year-old, which annoys Jim; he never shows his annoyance, though. Mrs Moriarty really likes Seb - she is grateful that Sebastian helped her son when he really needed it and always showers the blond with small gifts.

_How are your folks, Jimmy?_

Jim glanced at him from the front seat. He looked tired; Sebastian thought that his friend always looked tired when he returned from Ireland.

‘They’re fine,’ James replied softly, ‘Father is complaining about his back, though.’

_Maybe he shouldn’t work so much?_ Seb suggested, turning down the music. Jim sighed.

‘I told him the same thing, but you know how… adamant he can be.’ The blond nodded. Moriarty Senior was the most stubborn person he had ever met. ‘When I suggested that he should take a short break from working at the farm or hired someone to do the work, he looked at me as if I sweared in his presence,’ James twisted his fingers, ‘And I know he can afford that, I send them money every month.’

_And how about your mum?_ Sebastian changed the topic. Jim’s relationship with his father was rather difficult. During his several visits in Ireland, Seb noticed that Mr Moriarty was a bit strict and aloof, but it was obvious that he loved his son. Jim’s mother was the total opposite of her husband. Mrs Moriarty was a warm, caring and loving woman, who showed her affection and support with every gesture and word. Sebastian really admired and liked her, always enquiring Jim about her.

‘She’s well,’ James smiled slightly, ‘Actually, she asked me to give you something from her. I have it in my suitcase,’ he yawned, blinking tiredly, ‘Do you mind if I-’

_Sure,_ Sebastian nodded, _I’ll wake you up when we reach Oxford._


	4. Home, Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House becomes home when it has something akin to a garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is not only good with words but also with plants - it was just a matter of days before he changed the terrace into a blooming garden. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I couldn't find any nice duplexes in Oxford so, as a reference, I used London one. Sorry for that.)

‘It’s good to be home,’ Jim stretched his arms as he got out from the car. Sebastian smiled to himself and pulled Jim’s suitcase from the boot.

_Wait till you get upstairs,_ he said, opening the front door, _Socks was looking for you the whole week. He slept on your pillow all this time._

Jim laughed softly.

‘And he’s going to ignore me the moment I enter the flat,’ he followed Seb upstairs.

Their flat was a comfy and well lit duplex situated on the second and third floor of a restored old building. A big living room and an open kitchen on the lower storey and two bedrooms and a bathroom on the upper one created a perfect living space. However, the best part of the duplex was a terrace which Sebastian changed into a hanging garden. On sunny, warm mornings they would eat their breakfast there, warming their hands on mugs full of hot tea or coffee; during cloudless summer nights, Jim would spend hours stargazing, pointing out to Sebastian single stars and whole constellations.

‘Home, sweet home,’ James sighed contently as Seb unlocked the door and entered their flat. The moment Jim walked through the threshold, Sebastian pulled him in a tight hug.

_ I missed you, too. _


	5. 'Welcome Home' Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home's where a mug of hot chocolate and a comfortable armchair are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter - thank you for sticking with me. You're the best.

‘So,’ Jim mumbled softly, squeezing next to Seb on a big armchair standing in the corner of the living room, ‘what are you going to show me, Sebby?’

Sebastian smiled.

_You’ll see,_ he said, looking through text files on his tablet.

Neither of them noticed when it became their ‘welcome home’ ritual. Seb, normally so reluctant with showing affection, hugged Jim for a long time and kissed his forehead before finally breaking the embrace. Then Jim would go upstairs and take a shower, letting the warm water wash away the weariness of the plane journey. Dressed in his favourite starry pyjama bottoms and an oversized T-shirt, he padded to the living room where Sebastian waited with mugs of hot chocolate and his tablet. The two of them would cram in the old big armchair and Seb would read Jim what he wrote during his absence.

_I didn’t write much,_ the blond explained, opening the draft of his newest novel, _but it’s a very important plot development. Do you want to hear it?_

James nodded and sipped his chocolate. It was good to be home.

 

 


End file.
